


Does George is Gay?

by Anonymous



Series: Short n’ Sweet [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi, alex is gay for george washington, laurens is a little insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Honestly, I think he just wants me to spend more time with him,” Alex admitted.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Short n’ Sweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613041
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Anonymous





	Does George is Gay?

“Washington wants me to switch my major to history so he can help me get a good job easier,” Alex said, dropping onto the couch. John was sitting there already, watching TV after his own class had finished about an hour beforehand. 

“Why would switching your major have anything to do with him?” John asked. “Honestly, I think he just wants me to spend more time with him,” Alex admitted. John rolled his eyes. “What’s so wrong with that?” Alex asked. 

“Nothing, it’s just... you have 3 boyfriends. And we aren’t going to stop you from going after him if you really want him. It’s just that- I don’t know. Sometimes it feels like, we, or- okay, I feel like I’m not enough,” Laurens said. Alex smiled sadly. 

“Don’t ever think you’re less than the other two, or any other person who could come my way. If I was attracted to someone, I would tell you but I wouldn’t act on it. Yes, Washington is fucking hot, but you’re my lovie.” 

John tried to hide his smile, but Alex was climbing over him and sitting on his hips. He leaned down to kiss Laurens’ nose, then cuddled fully into his chest. “I love you,” Alex said softly. “I love you,” John said, kissing the side of Alex’s head. 

After a few minutes of letting the TV play and no conversation between them, John laughed. “What?” Alex demanded. “How hot is this Washington?” he asked. Alex sat up, a bright smile on his face. 

“He’s tall, taller than Laf tall. And he’s muscular, and wide, and is quiet. His features are sharp but he’s so soft. He was in the military, John. And I don’t know anything about the military, but yeah, it’s hot,” Alex said. “Maybe you should fuck him, just to be safe,” John laughed. 

Alex leaned down to kiss him. “Not if my boys aren’t okay with it,” he said. John smiled. “Come here you idiot.”


End file.
